


Something More

by Kenzie_Kennity



Series: Max Dennis and the Island of Misfit Saints [8]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzie_Kennity/pseuds/Kenzie_Kennity
Summary: Being the most feared person in time had its perks. Max could go into any store and get what she wanted. She could buck the police and they wouldn’t buck back. People fell over themselves to prove their loyalty just for the chance, the honor in their mind, to be acknowledged by her. Or any of her lieutenants really. They owned the town and in a lot of instances, owned everyone in it.That made things uncomfortable.





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter hits at dub-con. It's not something that takes place in this installment and it's only mentioned because Max avoids putting herself in that situation. There is no sexual assault, there will be no assault. But there are personal thoughts on consent.

Being the most feared person in time had its perks. Max could go into any store and get what she wanted. She could buck the police and they wouldn’t buck back. People fell over themselves to prove their loyalty just for the chance, the honor in their mind, to be acknowledged by her. Or any of her lieutenants really. They owned the town and in a lot of instances, owned everyone in it.

That made things uncomfortable.

Because it made sleeping with the women in town a little sketchy. Sure, most of them offered but who was sleeping with her because they felt they had to? It was hard to say. And she didn’t trust it. She was a lot of things, but she wasn’t that. She wouldn’t force or coerce any woman into anything she didn’t want to do. What one wouldn’t do she was sure two would.

Still, how could she see the difference?

So, she didn’t really bother with the women around town. She accepted free lap dances but that was the extent. As soon as it started becoming more, she pushed them away and left. It’d left more than a few people confused but it made perfect sense to her. She knew in her position; a lot of other people would take whatever was thrown at them. But she couldn’t. And it left her options limited.

There was Jane Valderrama. She was always a good call when Max needed to blow off steam and she seemed down for almost anything. It felt different with her, like Jane could have liked her as a person in a different lifetime. But that wasn’t the cards they were dealt, and they made sure to keep it casual. Max had a feeling that some of the Saints knew what was going on because she’d caught them patrolling near the news building for protection even though she never requested it. It was nice to at least know they had her back no matter who she did.

There was a woman in the next town over, in the opposite direction of Steelport. Max had known her since before she was a Saint, back when she was in high school and just looking for a place to fit in. And Maya had given her that. She felt wanted when she was with her, being the head of the Saints didn’t matter when they were in the four walls of Maya’s home. Her kill count didn’t matter, her reputation was gone. It was just them and she appreciated that. They weren’t a couple or anything but there was…an affection there. If her friends had seen them together she was sure she’d get teased for going soft.

After they got their laughs in she’d probably shoot off their kneecaps, but it would all be in good fun. Kinda.

But she could admit, to herself at least, that life got lonely. She had her friends, she had her fuck buddies and she had entertainment but there was something…not missing but not there. She wanted more with someone. Sure, people figured she was a complete sociopath. That she was unable to connect with another human enough to feel anything real for them but that was a lie. The way she treated her close friends should have been an indication enough that there was more to her. More inside her. She had the capacity to love, she just didn’t really have the chance.

Usually, it was okay. For the most part she was fine. She wasn’t desperate, she knew how to be alone. But some days she wanted someone to share it all with. She wanted to be able to rub on somebody’s booty and enjoy it because they loved her touch. She wanted a woman to love her.

Not enough to start considering any of the random women she slept with, but she was ready for it. If it started happening at some point, she’d be happy. She’d embrace it. Probably. Maybe.

Maybe not.

She’d have to wait and see.

“Am I dancing for nothing now?” the stripper straddled her lap and with a start she realized she’d completely zoned out during a lap dance. She blinked hard until the woman grabbed her hair and pulled back. Not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to cause her to tilt her head back and look up at her. “You haven’t paid me any kind of attention.” The woman shook her head, leaning so close it almost seemed like she was going to try and kiss her.

“Oh, I’m sorry baby,” Max said with a grin. “Maybe you can start it from the beginnin’ and I’ll pay extra special attention this time.” Her hands rested on the woman’s sides and she slid them up slowly, grinning more when the woman shifted more into her.

“Extra special? Hm.” She released Max’s hair and her hand came around slowly, first cupping her cheek and then her jaw, letting her thumb run across Max’s bottom lip. “I think I might like that.” She said softly. She met Max’s eyes dead on, not wavering as the other woman seemed to study her face. She watched her for a moment, seeing if Max would make a move before moving in closely.

Their lips almost touched before Max stopped it. She wrapped her arms around the woman’s body as she stood up, letting her slide down slowly.

“Maybe I can take a rain check?” Max asked. She looked her in the eye and nodded.

“I’ll hold you to that, Boss.” She said before turning and leaving the room. Max licked her lips and sat back on the sofa heavily, running a hand down her face. Finally, she pulled her phone out.

“Jane? You busy?” she waited for a second before a smile spread over her face. “No, I’ll come to you.”

\--

“You don’t always have to leave.” Jane’s voice made her pause putting her shirt back on. She turned and faced the naked woman, kneeling on the bed and crawling over her slowly. Jane watched her, leaning back and letting Max hover over her. When she didn’t speak, she leaned up and kissed her softly.

“I think I do.” Max whispered. A hand came up to rest on the back of her neck and a slight pressure caused her to lower her body.

“You don’t.” Jane repeated. “You could spend the night, even have breakfast.” Max chuckled, shaking her head.

“I don’t do the whole mornin’ after thing. You know that.” Max reminded her. Still, she didn’t make a move to get up.

“Yes, I know. I’m not asking you to date me. I’m just letting you know that sleeping over is an option.” Max moved slightly and laid on her back before looking at Jane seriously.

“Is this you askin’ me to be friends and not just benefits?” she asked. Jane chuckled a little.

“Max, there will always be benefits to being friends with you. But yes, I suppose it is.” Max nodded and looked at the ceiling before sighing and smiling.

“You still want that interview with Angel, huh?”

“Yes.”

“And you want me to talk to him about it.”

“Yes.”

\--

“Pierce, how’d you find your boyfriend?” Sure, it was only six am, but Max had questions. Pierce choked and looked around, eyes wide. “What? What’s wrong?”

“Nobody knows!” he hissed. Max raised her hands in surrender.

“I wasn’t tryin’ to out you or nothin. I just need a little…advice.” He looked around and nodded his head toward one of the private rooms in the penthouse. Once he shut the door, he moved to the mirror and removed his durag and brushing his hair out.

“Went to a different town. I don’t trust none of the niggas here. Always a motive.” He said, and she nodded. “Went to a night club and the first guy who didn’t offer to suck my dick within ten minutes was the one I stuck with. Asked him out, he said yeah.” He shrugged and turned to her. “It was pretty easy.”

“So just go and the person who doesn’t want you is the perfect person?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. He smacked his teeth and leaned against the dresser.

“No, mothafucka. Say you’re chillin’ with a bitch, right?” she nodded. “Eventually they all start throwin’ it at you, right?” She nodded because he was righter than he knew. “But there’s always gonna be one chick that just wants to talk. She’ll listen, and you’ll be four drinks in, bout ready to ask her for some and she’ll say that’s the end of the night.” He explained. She thought it over and nodded. “Gettin’ lonely?” he asked seriously.

“Lonely? Hell nah. Too many women here to be lonely.” She scoffed. He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

“Well, whatever it is, make sure they’re outta town. Mainly because the people here recognize you immediately and you can’t trust that for shit. But also…you got a bitch two cities over and a bitch the next state over and one somewhere a little closer? You’re set.”

“Is that what you’re doin’ with your boyfriend.”

“I like monogamy. Wasn’t sure about you.” She shrugged a bit and opened the door.

“Grab a pistol, I wanna go shoot something.”

“Now this is a conversation I can get behind!”


End file.
